Hungary
Hungary (ハンガリー,'' Hangarī'') is a character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. In 2008, Himaruya gave human names to some of the characters and she received the name, Elizabeta Héderváry (エリザベータ・ヘーデルヴァーリ, Erizabēta Hēderuvāri). Appearance She has long, dark brown hair and green eyes. Her most common outfit, seen in merchandise and official artwork, is a green military uniform and matching beret. In the actual series, she can usually be seen dressed in a maid outfit. The flower she wears in her hair, according to notes by Himaruya, is meant to represent Lake Balaton. It has been alternatively colored pink and yellow in the official artwork, though it is colored orange in the anime adaptation. Personality and Interests In her past, Hungary was once a nomadic girl who loved to chase after horses on the plains, and was a rather tomboyish child, to the point where she believed herself to be a boy until hitting puberty. She is described as being both a reliable older sister type and the manliest character in the series, and she also appears to be a fujoshi (literal: "rotten woman," a woman who is a yaoi fan). She doesn't get along well with Romania, to the point where their relationship is described as being like that of a cat and a dog. It is also said that due to her dislike of Romanians, she would name her dogs after them. Mongolia is said to have bullied Hungary in her youth, along with the Ottoman Empire (Turkey). Relationships Austria Main Article: Austria Hungary's former husband, and close friend. Yet the status of their relationship is unknown. Throughout the anime and manga, the two share many moments that suggest that they still have feelings for one another. For example, in the Buon San Valentino strips, Hungary is given a gift from an anonymous source, but when described the man has many of the same facial features that Austria has. In the anime, she seems to enjoy hearing him play his piano, close to his side. Also, during the third season, Hungry seems worried that Germany wants to annex Austria and she says, "to please consider his feelings." Although the relationship as yet to be confirmed, they both seem to care deeply about the other's well being and happiness. Many believe that the marriage was mostly a valuable war alliance and the two supported each other in war. The two still have a very close relationship, despite the dissolution of their alliance and marriage. As children, Austria was often beaten up and defeated by Hungary when it came to wars, but when they got older, she became his servant while they were both under the rule of the Holy Roman Empire. Prussia Main Article: Prussia She and Prussia were rivals as children. Prussia and Hungary herself both believed Hungary to be male. Since he made fun of her problems during that time, Hungary is seen to hate him and often hits him with her frying pan whenever she sees the opportunity to. Notably, Prussia is seen to have groped her as a child, unaware of her true gender and thinking that he was simply grabbing a weak spot, though he was utterly horrified by his actions. North Italy Main Article: Italy When they were both under Austria's rule, she and Italy were very close and she saw herself as his older sister figure. Apparently, she was one of the few characters who knew his true gender at that time. In the Anime A younger Hungary first appears in Episode 10, in the Chibitalia sub-storyline. Having found that she happens to be in a similar situation to the child (as a servant to Austria), she spends time with him and dresses him up in her old clothes. She is shown to be interested in Austria and concerned with how the villagers have been heckling him. The adult Hungary officially appears in Episode 59, receiving a message from God to hit France with her frying pan. Name Her first name (Erizabeeta), due to not being rendered in romaji, is often a subject of debate as to how it should be spelled. Elizabeta is the most accurate spelling of her name according to the characters, though some fan sources use Elizaveta, as well as Elisabeth and Elizabeth '''(although the actual Hungarian equivalent of Elizabeth would be '''Erzsébet). Using the spelling of Elisabeth could be an allusion to Empress Elisabeth of Bavaria, who was the Empress of Austria and Queen of Hungary. She was married to Austrian Emperor Franz Josef, who is mentioned in the anime briefly. Trivia *In older archived notes by Hidekaz Himaruya (circa 2007), it is mentioned that he originally considered making a male Hungary character, who was to be a crossdresser. In the end, he decided on Hungary being the first female character of the series, while the character for Poland (who was originally planned to be female) became a cross-dressing male instead. The male version of Hungary was later used as the basis for the Lithuania design. Himaruya also initially thought of making a female Hungary character that was more snide and a "witchy" type, and described her as hot-tempered to the point where she would shoot people with arrows if they thought she was a guy. *In later notes compiled in the special booklet for Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 3, ''Himaruya revealed that a Hungary character actually was the first nation in the design department, as the witchy woman idea was recycled from a Hungarian witch character in a scrapped "hero in New York" series that would be replaced by the idea of Hetalia. *A blog entry by Himaruya revealed that Hungary has an ancestor, known only as '''Magyar', though he has yet to be mentioned or visually depicted in the actual series. In the screenplay for Gakuen Hetalia, her ancestor is referred to as Hun. *Though her birthday has not yet been revealed, her "Wedding Day" corresponds with the date of the Austro-Hungarian Compromise. *Her known catch phrase is "Give back vital regions!" However, in the official Englsih translation ofthe manga by Tokyopop it is changed to "Give me back my happy place!" Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:European Characters